Maybaleen Riddle
by hyperhyppogriff
Summary: Maybaleen is Tom Riddle's ten year old daughter. She's been raised without knowledge of the wizarding world. Her world changes when a wizard appears in her backyard claiming she's been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Those who should not exist

_"Miss Riddle," _A man I had never seen before looked at me from in front of my swing set. _"You have been accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry." _He wore a gentle smile on his face and a sparkle appeared in his eye. I couldn't see the fear that was also there. I hadn't even replied, but he kept talking. _"If you choose to go you will arrive there by the Hogwarts Express. I will have an escort arrive here on September the first to take you shopping."_ The man spoke quickly.

I stared blankly at him. _Witchcraft and wizardry? _What was this looney talking about? Although I called him a looney, I felt warmth in me the minute he arrived which I had never felt before.

"You must have felt...unique? Tom...Er...Your father must have made it quite obvious." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"DADDY!" I screamed like any ten year old would as I jumped off my swing. I ran passed this weirdo and towards my house.

Dad was instantly on the back step. He wore a robe, but only for the company he worked for right? He waited for me to tell him what I wanted impatiently. Daddy always had long days at work.

I whirled around and pointed back at my swing set. My jaw dropped. The wiz...The man was gone! How did he get around all the steel gates?

"Daddy..." I said quietly. I didn't want him to think I was the lunatic out here. "Umm...I want you to push me on the swing." I explained innocently.

"Severus taught you to pump your legs, Maybaleen. Don't give me worry just because you want me to er...play out here with you." He said impatiently. "You're too old to play on that or anything. I should have it torn down already." He muttered as he turned to the door.

"Don't!" I said instantly. It was _my _swing set. Besides that it was the only thing I had to do other than sit in my bedroom.

"You have better manners than that. Do not order your mas...father around." He said then ordered me to follow him into our house.

I grudgingly followed him inside. Without looking at the dinner he cooked, I headed upstairs.

Other than a bed and my clothes, my bedroom had nothing in it. No posters, dolls, movies, NOTHING. I was uni...No! I couldn't be. I was Maybaleen Riddle. I was raised by my father. I was a typical ten year old girl, not a WITCH! My mother passed away. Daddy didn't talk much about that. All I knew was she died in a battle. Natural causes. I didn't know what type of battle she died from. Cancer was as good of an assumption as any other so that's what I convinced myself.

I had no friends. Severus came close, but he wasn't the same as a friend. He wasn't my age and he worked with Dad. I couldn't complain though. He gave me someone to talk to at the very least.

"I won't take it down, but by your eleventh birthday I want you doing more mature things." Dad said as he appeared in my open doorway.

"Like shopping?" I asked getting my hopes up. I was practically jumping on my feet.

"We don't have the money for that." He said quickly.

I looked around our house. We were better than well off. Daddy had money. Why couldn't I go anywhere? Did he have an enemy? I wish he would tell me if he was only trying to protect me. That was sweet if he was. I love him either way. Maybe the battle Mummy was in wasn't like cancer. I looked down at the thought of her. I so badly wished she was with us. I had no female role models, except for Narcissa and Bellatrix, who I really didn't like.

Daddy put a finger under my chin and lifted my face up to look at his snake like one. He was in a car accident and it completely destroyed his looks. That's why we really didn't go places. He didn't trust driving after that imbecile practically drove through his car.

"What are you thinking about precious?" He always called me that. It reassured me.

"Mummy." I answered quietly.

He rolled his eyes at that. "We've talked about that enough. I don't want her brought up again." He was determined to stay off that subject.

"I need to know exactly what happened. At least her name. Please? She's my mother! Was it cancer? A shooting? A...a _wizard?" _I said the last part extremely hesitantly.

Daddy felt his pocket. What was he feeling for? He clenched his teeth.

There was no such thing as wizards! They were in books. He was only mad, because I brought Mummy up right?

_"Wizard?" _He asked with a shaky voice.

"Ah...nothing. It was just a figure of...of...I'm sorry, Daddy." I was scared now. He was looking down at me with the coldest eyes I had ever seen.

He took a minute to speak to me. After the minute he cleared his throat and said, "dinner's on the table. I don't want to hear anymore about this. You're eleven years old next week. I must tell whoever's buying you those trashy books to stop." He said then nodded towards the door.

I didn't know what, but something was definitely not right here under any circumstances. I hoped that...wizard came back for me or sent someone for me. I suddenly could not wait until September the first.


	2. Maybaleen Riddens

The following two weeks were very weird. Daddy had his eye on me constantly. He didn't work. None of his employees came to check on their schedule. It was very aggravating. What in the world did he think I would do?

I was beginning to think there were wizards! How idiotic could I be?

I ate breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Dad was extremely quiet, but if the floor boards creaked he practically jumped out of his skin. He asked me each day how I was feeling. I felt angry. I wanted answers now. Actually, I wanted answers years ago! I smiled each day though and told him I was fine.

It was on September the first when I nearly jumped out of my skin. A gentle knock came to the door. Was that how the wizard knocked? I stood up, but Daddy glanced at me with an eye that said to sit back down. I huffed as I let myself drop back on to the couch.

"Severus?" Father said questioningly when he pulled open the door.

All hope left me immediately. I could have cried. I never cried though. Daddy raised me to be a strong girl, who had power over her emotions. I didn't have power over them now. I almost threw a tantrum, but instead I stood up and left the men alone. "I'll be on my swing. Happy birthday to me." I muttered before heading out the back door.

It was maybe two minutes later when I heard the door open. "I want you to leave me a..." I froze when I looked up to see Severus stop in his tracks.

"Alone?" Severus asked bluntly. He turned around and headed right back up the stairs. "No problem there kiddo. Last thing I need is another student to teach at Hogwarts." He said so quietly that I just caught what he was saying.

"Hog...Hogwarts?" I stuttered in shock.

Severus stared down at me with his cold eyes. They weren't as dark as my father's, but they were dark enough. "You've had two weeks to think about it. Professor Dumbledore gave you plenty of time. Are you coming or would you rather be stuck here for the rest of your life?" He asked quickly.

Dad was a huge part of my life. I didn't know why he kept me locked in our damn house or why he didn't give me toys. He helped give me life though. He never hurt me. He loved me in a weird way and I loved him.

"No?" I answered with a questioning voice.

Severus grabbed my hand and suddenly the swing set and all that wasn't around me. Not only was I flying, but I was getting sick.

I was relieved when I fell on to a patch of grass. Severus managed to land on his feet. He brushed off his robe with his right hand then looked at me.

"We're going shopping." He announced with hatred possibly worse than my father's in his voice. I could have hugged him. I nearly did in all honesty. I would have if there weren't about a hundred people staring our way.

"Ignore them." He muttered as he pushed me forward. "Here's your school supplies list. Let's start with Ollivander's wand shop." He said and walked ahead. "C'mon now! I don't have all bloody day."

"Couldn't I shop alone and meet you back here?" I asked hopefully.

"Now there's a brilliant idea!" Severus said. "If only I could. I've been bloody attached to you for the day if not longer." He explained to me.

_Bloody this. Bloody that. _After five minutes of shopping with him I hoped nothing was bloody again!

"And who might I ask is this fine looking young lady?" Ollivander asked as I walked into his wand shop.

"Maybaleen Rid..."

"Riddens." Severus interrupted me with a nudge on my back.

"Right, right. How could I forget you Miss Riddens?" He asked as he moved his pointer finger down a piece of parchment. "Oh..." His voice said _you better get her the hell out of my shop. _Make that bloody hell.

"Harry!" Someone suddenly screeched from around a corner.

I turned to see a girl with bushy hair running out from a shelf of wands with a red headed boy and a taller boy with messy jet black hair. I smiled shyly at them. They looked friendly.

"Mr Potter." The shop keeper said at once. "Bring your friends over here please."

"Friend?" The girl asked as she stuck her nose into the air. She clearly wasn't having a good day with the other two.

Ron copied her. "If you recall, we didn't want to be your friend Hermione Granger." He told her.

I watched as the two boys walked up to Ollivander and the girl, Hermione, stomped out of the shop with two novels in her hands. I definitely didn't want to be friends with that snob. The boys, however, seemed nice and funny. I was about to walk over when Severus grabbed on to my arm and practically dragged me out of the shop.

"They looked friendly!" I exclaimed.

"There's a right crowd and a wrong crowd for a Riddle." Severus said sternly.

"Good thing I'm a Riddens then." I said, as I tugged my arm away from him. "I need my wand and that shop keeper is going to sell it to me." I walked right back up to the shop. It was closed. Harry and the other boy were in front of it twisting their wands this way and that.

"What do you want Riddle?" The boy with red hair asked in disgust as he pointed his wand at me.

I stared at him in shock. I choked on my words. I wanted my first friend. How could he hate me? We just met. Maybe that girl could be a better first friend to me. Why were they against me?

"Accio wand!" Severus said angrily and caught the red head's wand.

"Hey! My wand!"

"This will be returned to you on the first day of school." Severus said bluntly.

"Sever..." I started to say nervously.

"It's Professor Snape to you now." He informed me. "Just like his father." He whispered as we walked away and continued my shopping.

I glanced over my shoulder. Would I be able to talk to anyone at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry? Maybe I would have been better trapped in my house.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, I hope you like the beginning of this story. I'm right into the story idea and can't stop writing. Please leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated! Thank you :)<strong>


	3. Emerald Green Eyes

_Dear Daddy,_

_I'm sure you figured out that I was accepted to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
><em>_Today is my first day. I'm a witch, Dad! Can you believe that? Did you know that? Of course  
><em>_you did. You wore all of those funky wizard robes. _

_Guess what? I went shopping for my first time yesterday! It was so much fun NOT! __Everyone was staring at me. It was humiliating._

_I saw two boys that I really wanted to make __friends with, but they automatically blocked me out. One of them pointed his wand at me. __I know that will worry you, but please don't worry about me. I'll be ok, even if I'm on my own._

_Ollivander has an extreme fear of me. I managed to buy my wand from him eventually though. Hopefully that wand did choose me and doesn't harm me. I'm being funny. Stop giving me __that look._

_This is my owl delivering this note to you. Her name is Nadeen. I would love to hear __back from you._

_Please don't be mad at me. I love you Daddy. _

_Maybaleen._

I sent Nadeen off at once. Sever...Professor Snape would likely take her from me if he ever caught me. I needed to send that letter. It was important to me. Dad was there for me. I needed him to know I was safe.

I was still confused by everything. I was a witch and I was raised as a human. Dad kept me locked in our house. Omitting a swing set, he gave me no toys. He wanted me to have no part in this magical world. I had a mother and I couldn't even know her name. Was she evil? Did she not want me? Maybe she was still alive, but left Daddy and that's why he never talked about her. That had to be it!

My life was now a complete mess as you can see. Wasn't it always a mess? I wasn't normal. Everyone at Diagon Alley seemed to know each other. How was I ever going to fit into this world?

A knock came to my door. It had to be Severus. He must be coming to collect me and my things for Hogwarts. An excited smile covered my face. I couldn't wait.

I pulled open the door and my entire body froze. Owls were some fast!

"Maybaleen Lillian Riddle!" Dad spoke my name loudly and grabbed my wrist tightly.

Before I could say anything he was pulling me out of the hotel room. I reached back with my free arm to the desk. I managed to grab some parchment, but my wand toppled over on to the floor. There was absoloutely nothing I could do.

"Dad!" I gulped when I saw four bodies against the wall.

At first he didn't seem to care. I didn't think he was even going to stop.

"You're a wizard, Daddy. You have to do something. Help them!" I cried out.

"It's too late." He said when he looked down at them. "But it's not too late for..." He trailed off when we heard foot steps. suddenly he disappeared without me.

What? There were four murders and my father just left me here with their corpses? I swear I nearly broke a tooth when I clenched my teeth together.

When the old wizard I first met walked up to me I quickly said, "I didn't do it!"

"I know." He told me as a grim look covered his face. "C'mon now. I'll take you to King's cross. Professor Snape appears to be busy." He wrapped an arm gently around my shoulders and led me away from the hotel Professor Snape brought me to.

A horrified look covered my face. "You're going to leave the bodies here?"

He shook his head and explained that someone would be taking care of them. I wasn't sure if I could trust this wizard. I didn't know anything about him, not even his name. Maybe he murdered these poor people. Maybe he would murder me next.

"I want Dad. I want to go home. I don't want to go to this school. I want nothing to do with any of you!" I rambled.

One of the boys I saw the other day walked over to us. I looked at him. I was completely unsure of what to do so I took a step back.

"I...I'm Harry Potter." He introduced himself as he ruffled his black hair before holding out a hand.

I slowly took his hand in mine. "I'm Maybaleen Rid..." I trailed off. Was I going by Riddle or Riddens?

"dle." Harry finished for me with a slow nod. "I'll take her to King's Cross. Hermione and Ron can't stop arguing."

The old wizard looked at him unsurely. Why would he be worried about Harry showing me around? None of this made any sense to me. I wouldn't hurt anyone! I just wanted to fit in.

The boy smiled at me. He looked at me through his emerald green eyes as I stared into his through my emerald green eyes.

"Very well." The man, who went by Professor Dumbledore, said. "You two better get on your way. You can't be late for your sorting Miss. Riddle and you can't be late again, Mr Potter." He grinned at Harry before he nodded and walked away.

Harry moved from one foot to another. He was very timid. Was something wrong with this kid?

"Are you alright?" I asked out of concern.

He looked around me at the dead bodies. "Fine." He answered, not looking back at me for a moment. "Just fine." He repeated before leading me away from the hotel. "You had nothing to do with those deaths?" He asked as if I was a suspect.

I stepped around him. "Yea," I said as I looked up at him. "I killed four people, Harry. You better dial 911 before you're next." I told him before I tried to get away from his stupidity.

He grabbed on to my left arm quickly. "911?" He asked in complete confusion.

"Do you know of a better number?" I crossed my arms. My anger was not something anyone wanted to deal with.

Harry gawked at me. "Does your father let you use a telephone? A muggle appliance?" He asked in complete shock.

"What's a muggle?" That word was definitely not in any dictionary I crossed. At least not to my knowledge.

Harry stared at me and his mouth fell open. This boy honestly needed serious help.

I walked off on him. I needed to grab my wand and my brand new purse from the hotel room. I shook my head of red hair. Me being blamed for killing someone was funny enough, but hearing made up words like Muggle was just plain weird.

"Did he raise you as a muggle? Er...sorry. If he did then you wouldn't have heard that word. A muggle is someone who is not a witch or wizard." Harry explained when he followed me. "Your father did some horrible things." I snatched my purse off the floor and turned to face him.

"What things?" I asked automatically. I prefered when people got straight to the point.

"Well, for starters, he killed my parents." I looked at him. I didn't stare or make any sign of being shocked. "He killed Neville's parents too. You'll meet Neville at Hogwarts. Do you see those bodies right there?" I slowly nodded. "I can guarantee you that he killed each one of them too." He promised me.

Daddy locked me in the house. He didn't let me have any friends. He didn't want me going to Hogwarts. He kept me away from everyone, except for his employees. He kept my... _"Mum..."_ I whispered as my eyes went wide.

"Who is your mum?" Harry asked, suddenly curious himself.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know." I said very quietly. "I never met her. I...I think..." I trailed off. "Harry...I wish I knew her. He won't tell me her name even. Maybe they faught."

"He doesn't fight, Maybaleen. He kills." Harry said bluntly. He surprisingly slid his fingers through mine and gave me a look that told me I was going to get all the answers I was looking for.


	4. When you need someone the most

Harry gave me a weird sense of safety. I couldn't understand it. This boy told me only an hour ago that my father murdered people. That would explain why everyone looked at me strangely at Diagon Alley. Nobody knew of my existence though. I didn't want to go to Hogwarts. I definitely didn't want to go home either. I had no choice in the matter. Where was I safer though? I had no clue.

"Why in the bloody hell are you holding her hand for?" The other boy asked as he ran over to Harry and I. "Mum's been freaking out all morning. I don't think any of the Weasleys are attending Hogwarts if she's really accepted."

I looked at the red head. "Maybaleen Riddle." I introduced myself, as I took my hand from Harry's and held it out to this boy.

The boy fidgeted and looked towards a group of people, who all had the same hair as his. I could only assume they were his family.

"Ron Weasley," He grumbled at last. He didn't take my hand. It was clear he was only doing this because for some reason his friend was talking to me. "We need to get on the Hogwarts Express."

"Harry!" Came a cheerful girl's voice.

I looked towards her. She was short and looked super friendly. She looked my age too. Perhaps this girl could be my first friend. She had wavy hair like my own. I wanted to get to know her and everyone else so bad, but that thought was suddenly interrupted. A boy pushed her right out of his way.

"Draco Malfoy." He introduced himself without any hesitation. "These are my friends, Greg and Vincent. It is a pleasure to meet you May." He gave me a smirk that I really didn't care for.

"It's Maybaleen." I corrected him with a harsh tone of voice. I made my voice casual again and said, "these are hopefully my friends, Harry and Ron." I nodded to each of the boys. "We should all hang out some time." I offered friendly.

The young girl bit her bottom lip to stop herself from bursting into giggles. "Ginny Weasley don't forget." She said as she stepped forward.

"Arthur!" The woman I guessed was her mother shouted at her husband. "You're going to stop them from going or talk to Albus aren't you?" She asked obviously upset.

"She was raised as a muggle, Mrs. Weasley. She says she had no clue about what her father did." Harry informed everyone.

"She was raised as a muggle was she? The dark lord raised _his _daughter as a muggle when the one thing he can't stand is muggles and muggle born?" She shook her head in disbelief. "She's her father's daughter. I can see it just by looking at her!" The woman said in complete disgust.

I stared at the woman. I wanted to break down into tears. How could she say those things about me? "Umm...I'm Maybaleen Lillian Riddle." I introduced myself fully. "I have heard that my father is...an evil wizard?"

Nobody replied to that. Everyone was staring at me. I was getting frightened by the way they all looked at me when I spoke. I wanted to run away, but I had nowhere to go. I wanted to trust Daddy, but I couldn't now. He might have killed many.

_"Lillian?" _Harry finally spoke. "Lillian is...I mean _was _my mother's name." He said quickly as though he never asked anything.

Mrs. Weasley looked down at me strangely. It was like she was taking in my appearance.

"You better all cross the barrier." Arthur suddenly informed the lot. "C'mon now. I think we've made her uncomfortable enough." He said as he hussled everyone forward to a brick wall. I stared ahead. What was expected of me now? "You go first Maybaleen. On the count of three I want you to run straight ahead with your trunk. Don't look back. Just keep racing through." He said with a kind smile.

"I know you might not like me, but do you honestly have to kill me?" I was completely baffled. This man seemed alright until now. He wanted me to run straight through a brick wall?

The man's laugh was friendly. He shook his head at me and reassured me that no one was going to die going through there.

"I'll go first." Harry offered as though he did this a million times before. I watched as he ran through and dragged his trunk behind him.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley shouted when he followed Harry. She ran after her son.

"I'm going to school with Volde..."

"Don't say that name!" Mr Weasley told his excited daughter before nodding to the two of us. "You can go next, Ginny." He said.

I stood back and watched as each of his children ran through the barrier. They all seemed to glide through. I was certain that wherever they ended up they were now bruised severely and had blood all over them.

"Now, Miss Riddle, that leaves us to talk." Mr. Weasley said as he turned to me.

First he wanted me to go. Now he wanted me to miss the train? This man was confusing me!

"I'm just going back home. Does that reassure you?" I never bluffed. I walked off without looking back. He didn't stop me. He couldn't have stopped me if he tried. Molly or Mrs. Weasley made it clear that she didn't want her children going to school with me. Clearly that idiot Draco was the only one that would openly welcome me to his gang without any thought to it.

I walked a great distance from King's Cross before I found an alley. I raced down it with my trunk. I let my back hit the stone wall behind me and slid down to the ground. For the first time in years I broke down. I sat there on the pavement and I cried my eyes out. I didn't even bother trying to hold it together. I couldn't this time. I thought I could be friends with that group. I had no friends though. Not one of them came back for me, not even Harry. I was Tom Riddle's daughter. Apparently that was a crime.

"Judgemental bastards!" I muttered before I felt something fluffy beside me.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. What the...

I quickly turned around. I giggled for the first time in awhile. The most beautiful black dog panted beside me. I lifted my hand to pet him. I hesitated for a minute unsure if he would like that, but figured he would when he leaned his head down. "Please don't..." I started to ask him not to leave. He didn't have any plan to apparently though, because he laid down right there beside me. This dog trusted me more than anyone at that moment. I decided he was a boy, because it was quite evident. I sat there and rested my head on the wall. Eventually my head slid down to the dog's back and I fell asleep.


	5. Can I call you Lily?

The black dog became a companion to me by the time I woke up. The sun had set. It was pitch black out. I looked around anxiously.

_"Scared of the dark? Precious...That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. What will the dark do to you? It can't poison you. It won't attack you. You're perfectly safe inside."_

_Inside_ was the key word. I wasn't inside now. I was outside in the middle of some alley with a poor dog. He had a home. His owners were probably kind and loving and searching for him. I looked at him worriedly. Was he going to be hungry when he woke up? What could I possibly feed him? I had some money that Professor Snape gave me. I didn't want to go out in public. Was I just going to stay hidden in this alley forever. Forever wouldn't be that long without food.

After taking several deep breaths, I turned back to the dog. He was slowly waking up. I smiled at him before I felt something moving against my leg. I screamed at the top of my lungs. My fear of the dark was nothing compared to my fear of snakes.

I went to cover my eyes, but when the snake hissed I somehow understood him or her. I always understood snakes strangely. Not only that, but I could speak whatever language they spoke back. I hissed at the creature to go away. This was my secret. I never told Father I talked to snakes, because he would have claimed I was crazy...at least that's what I thought.

The dog barked at me. When I looked back the dog was gone. Where he had been now stood a shaggy looking man. His hair was unbrushed, his face was grimy, his body was gross. He looked like a bum! In the middle of an alley, in the middle of the night, we both looked like complete bums!

"You talk to snakes." The man said slowly.

"Umm...no...I mean that's impossible. No one ca...can talk to snakes. I ah...I like animals." I tried to excuse hissing at the snake.

"You scream because you see a snake that you can speak with. Yet, when you see me, you defend yourself." The man said in confusion.

Did I want to introduce myself right off the bat? Definitely not! I was alone, in the dark, with a filthy old man. Who knew what he would do to an eleven year old?

"I'm sure I won't have to introduce myself. Believe it or not I do have manners. Obviously I'm Sirius Black." He introduced himself quietly.

I looked around when he held out his hand. Where did that dog go? I felt much safer with him.

"I guess us Marauders really did make an impression with pranks in the good ol' days. Don't worry. My hand doesn't have any hidden shockers on it." He said and smiled weakly. "Are you going to give me a name? Even if it's fake I'd want something to call you."

I bit my bottom lip nervously. What name could I give him?

"You remind me of a girl I went to school with." He suddenly interrupted my thoughts. "Would you mind me calling you Lily?" He asked.

"Lily's my middle name!" I told him without thinking. "I mean yeah, that works." I said quickly.

"What's a girl your age doing out in an alley like this? Shouldn't you be at Hogarts or one of the magical schools?" The first thing I can say I learned about Sirius is that he was not shy at all.

"I was supposed to attend Hogwarts today. It's the first day of school. I umm...I wasn't...well, there was some stuff that came up." I explained.

"Stuff?" He asked.

"I'm not a member of the best kind of family." I tried to explain without giving away too much information.

Sirius laughed whole heartedly when I said that. "Yours can't possibly be as bad as mine was...Unless you count Prongs of course."

"Prongs?" I asked.

"We're the Marauders! Did our memories honestly disappear when we all did?" He asked before he explained how there were four friends. He gave me their names: James who went by Prongs. Him who went by Padfoot. Remus who went by Moony. Lastly Peter who didn't deserve to be classified as apart of their group. I asked why, but didn't get an answer.

"So Lily...You still haven't told me why you're out here? Aren't your parents worried about you?" He asked.

"My dad doesn't know much about what's going on. At least I don't think he does." I informed him.

"What about your mum?" He asked.

"She died." I said as I looked down at the mention of her.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I never knew her. She died or was murdered after I was born." I shrugged my shoulders as though she was no big deal. She was a big deal though. Whoever she had been, she had been my mother!

Sirius leaned against the wall and dug in his robe. He pulled out a bar. "I found it on the road a ways back, but I assume you're hungry." He held it out to offer it to me.

_"You're going to eat something Bellatrix gives you? I know you have seen her plenty, but who knows what she's giving you. Honestly, Maybaleen! Don't be so stupid!" _

"Ah...No thanks. I'm actually not hungry." I told Sirius quickly.

He shrugged his shoulders. Taking the wrapper off the granolla bar he bit into it and really looked like he was enjoying it. I sighed wishing I had taking it. I was hungry.

"You can have the rest." He offered when he saw me looking at him regretfully.

"Thank you." I said as I took the remainder of the bar. "I'm sorry. I just never get out much. I mean my father's a bit paranoid I guess."

"You must take after him." Sirius smiled friendly.

"I've never killed anyone." I spit out without thinking. "I mean...I don't know if...I...I'm sorry. I'm just...You're a wizard! Couldn't you take me to Hogwarts?" I asked hopefully.

He stared at me for a minute before saying, "no, I can't." I looked down. Why in the world did I have to say that? "No offence. I don't have anything against you. It's just I can't be seen. I'm sure you understand. What with all of these warnings around? He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and held it up to me.

**First prisoner to escape Azkaban. **

I stopped reading and looked at Sirius. "Azkaban?" I asked in confusion.

"Oh, you're muggle born. It must be your first year." He said slowly. "Wait, you really don't know me. You know nothing about Azkaban or all the murders." He said stunned.

I quickly shook my head. Nerves filled me as I read that he was the prisoner. "Don't kill me." Was all I could managed to say.

"I didn't kill anyone! I wasn't the Potter's secret keeper when Voldemort attacked." He said with the first bit of anger in his voice.

I had looked down for a few seconds, but immediately looked back up at the last statement. I stayed completely silent.

He breathed out heavily. "Are they still terrified to say his name? Stupid really." He mumbled and shook his head. "Where do you live? I wouldn't feel right leaving you out here." He mentioned.

"I can't go home. It...it's dangerous." I told him.

"Listen kid, you might not like your parents. You're eleven years old though. Lily always liked her parents. I'm sure living as a muggle..."

"I was raised as a muggle." I interrupted and felt bad doing so. "Dad's a wizard though and I believe Mum's a witch too. I don't know, but I have a feeling that she's a boy's mother I met. His name's Harry Potter." I informed him and a minute later I got the biggest surprise in the world.

"Maybaleen..." He said my name so quietly. "Oh Merlin. No. You...You...Oh dear God!" He exclaimed.

"What? What is it, Mr Black?" I asked in a panic.

"You can call me Sirius. It's better than being called the killer, scum, murderer, and prisoner." He told me before staring at me some more. "I should have known. I should have known as soon as you rested your head on me. Those green eyes. The bright red hair. Your smile. Everything about you..." He stopped talking. Suddenly he was speechless. All he could do was stare at me with an open mouth.

I looked back at him silently. What did he know? I wanted to ask, but I couldn't. All I could do was look back at him.

"Where did they put you? Who raised you? I want his name. You said you had a father. He kept everything from you?" He asked in utter shock.

"What are you talking about? Everyone has a father." I told him before I realized what he said. "What do you mean about me laying my head on you? I never..."

"Woof woof." He winked and grinned at me.

_I'm a witch. I had been raised by a wizard. I was accepted to some magical school called Hogwarts. My father murdered several people. I talked to snakes. Now there was a man who could turn into a dog standing with me. Talk about crazy!_

I wanted to go back to Father. I wanted to pretend that I never met the head master of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. I wanted Professor Snape just to be Severus, one of Dad`s workers. This was too confusing for me. I needed my old life back, even if I never faced the truth.

I took a deep breath. "My name's actually Maybaleen Riddle. Tom Riddle's my father." I got my guts up enough to introduce myself and answer his question. He somehow figured out my first name. It wouldn't hurt if he knew the rest of it.

He clenched his yellow teeth together. His kind eyes turned dark. His entire body shook uncontrollably. His fist was now clenched together and I jumped in shock when it hit the brick wall in front of us.

I stumbled backwards. I was about to run when he grabbed on to my wrist.

"No you don't." Sirius said sternly. "You're not going anywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, thank you so much for reading. Just so you know I'm not following the Harry Potter novels to key, since Maybaleen is my main character. Please review if you're reading. I love hearing what people think and any ideas for my story are definitely appreciated :) <strong>


	6. Miss Potter or Miss Snape?

I hissed at the man for what must have been hours to let go of my wrist. He didn't. His grip only became tighter.

We were still in the alley. I shivered. I was only wearing a rather short skirt and red tank top that I bought at a store in Diagon Alley. I didn't feel right buying a robe. I still had trouble believing that I was a witch.

"What your parents would have said if they seen you in that." Sirius muttered before he started undoing the buttons on his robe. I was about to cover my eyes when he tore it off his back and revealed an outfit. He wore a baggy grey shirt that read _**Joke's on you! **_And a pair of holey black jeans. He wrapped his robe around my shoulders. "Do it up." He ordered me.

Was he kidding me? This stranger was ordering me to cover up? I glared at him and was about to pull out of it when he grabbed on to the robe and pulled me forward.

"You might be a witch, but what if I had been some creep?" He asked me.

"Thought it." I said bluntly.

"Just like your mother." He said just as bluntly.

"My mother? You know her? I mean you knew her? Who was she? How do you know her? What was she like? Was she happy? Was she smart? Did she look like me? What color hair did she have? Is she Harry Potter's mother too? What did she do for fun? How did she die?" I rambled questions so fast that he didn't have time to answer them until I stopped.

A thoughtful look came across Sirius' face. "Her name was Lily Evans. She was a very intelligent girl actually, but stupid in someways too. She was stupid not to give your father a chance sooner." He rolled his eyes. "Oh, wait. You wouldn't understand that. _Voldemort's _apparently your father."

I was so confused. Was he trying to tell me my father wasn't my father? Obviously he was!

"Your mother seemed kinda depressing to me through the beginning of Hogwarts. She was always studying. Little did your dad and I know that she was actually scheming most of the time herself." He laughed.

"My dad? Which one of my so called dads are you speaking of?" I didn't think this stranger knew much about my father.

Sirius scratched his head thoughtfully. "I'm going to have to explain everything to you, aren't I?" He asked.

I tapped my foot impatiently. I wanted answers and since my father was not willing to give them to me I had no choice but to listen to this stranger.

"Your mother was Lily Evans as I said. She completely avoided a boy named James Potter, who we went to Hogwarts with. She despised him from day one. She used his pranks as the reason why she didn't want anything to do with him. I find it hard to believe after the prank she pulled on the final day of school." Sirius laughed at the memory. "I think the real reason she had no interest in James was her crush on a git we went to school with." He added.

"A git?" I wanted a name. I wanted to know everything about Mum.

"Snape. Severus Snape." My eyes went wide. "Us Marauders prefered to call him Snivellus, but that's neither here nor there." He put a hand out to say moving on... "That git has more of a chance of being your father than Voldemort. Lils wouldn't have cheated on Prongs with the dark lord who killed her and Prongs."

Sirius looked at me. I could tell he wanted to make sure I wasn't freaking out about all of the information I was gathering.

_My father wasn't my father. James Potter or Severus Snape was my father. Severus Snape! Dad's...Oh Lord I didn't know what to call him! He had been my Dad for eleven years straight! His co-worker might be my father!_

"Professor Snape might be my father?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Over Prongs' dead...er... never mind." Sirius stopped for a minute. "I am more than sure Lily never cheated on James. It's not her sort of thing to do. Wait, Professor Snape?" He asked completely alarmed.

"Whatever you want to call him. He teaches Potions at Hogwarts." I informed him. "He was the one who the head master got to escort me to Diagon Alley and such. He's rather scary."

"Voldemort's daughter is calling Snivellus scary?" Sirius asked.

I tugged at my arm trying to get it out of his grasp. He didn't budge. I hissed some more at him.

"You know for not liking snakes you sure hiss a lot." He mentioned to me casually.

"You're bruising my arm!" I told him angrily. "I want to know more about my Mum. Can you please let go of me and tell me more? It's not like I have anywhere to go." I mentioned to him.

He hesitantly freed me then said, "she was a brilliant woman. It was terrible when she found out about you."

I looked at him angrily. Was he trying to upset me? It wasn't going to work!

"Her and James were in hiding. She was a muggle born. Your grandma and grandpa Evans weren't magical. Your Aunt Petunia wasn't magical either heaven forbid." Sirius rolled his eyes again.

"I have an Aunt Petunia?" I asked curiously. "Tell me about her." I said when he nodded.

"You don't want to know about that one. She was so jealous of her sister." He shook his head before continuing. "Your mother was muggle born as I was saying. Your so called father doesn't like that sort. He killed them. She found out she was pregnant for her second child. She was willing to do anything for your safety and I only want you to be safe." He told me.

"How do I know you're serious?" I asked him unsurely.

"I'd be a pretty awful God father if I didn't want to protect you." He answered and my eyes went completely wide. "Enough chit chat. Follow me." He ordered before turning back into a dog.

"Sirius!" I hissed. He hadn't answered all of my questions. He barked. Did that mean to follow him or shut up? I decided to do both.

The two of us walked through streets. Children asked their parents if they could pat my doggy. I would have told them to be careful of the dirty mutt, but I wasn't sure what type of dog Sirius even was. I kept thinking of all I found out about Lily...Mum. Apparently she was intelligent. I doubted I was anything like her.

I became tired. I slowed down. Sirius moved to a corner of the road when we were left alone and lifted his back right leg up to have a pee. I put my hands to my forehead and shook my head tiredly. I was sweating and absoloutely exhausted. I started walking when Sirius finished his business.

Hours later I found us at Diagon Alley. He led me right to the hotel I had seen four dead bodies at.

"No dogs allowed!" The owner said strictly.

I wasn't good with showing emotions realistically. How could I possibly fake them? I didn't know how I managed it, but I brought on a full stream of water works. "He's my dog and I have no one else, Sir. He needs a place to stay. Remember when I was here earl...earlier? My Dad...I can't stay with him, but I need someone." I told him hopefully.

"This way, Miss Riddle." He said as he led us to a room.

I walked in ahead of Sirius. The room didn't look clean like my last one had been. Of course he wasn't going to treat me too kindly after finding out that my father was someone who apparently killed many. The floor looked like people walked around with their shoes on. I thought about taking mine off, but decided that until I went to bed I would wear mine around like slippers. I locked the door after Sirius followed me.

"One bed?" He asked when he transformed.

I might not have had much at my house, but I did have a comfortable bed. Sirius was in prison, which I still hadn't questioned him about. He was apparently my God father though and he gave me the information I so badly longed for. "Take the bed." I told him, but he shook his head. "Take the bed." I said again. He shook his head again. "I said take the damn bed!" I screamed.

He gently pushed me on to the bed. "I don't know anything about you, but until it's proven differently you're James' daughter. He was my best friend, my brother. I don't know you. Maybe I won't even like you. I'll make sure you're ok though." He said promisingly.

I pulled myself into a sitting position. The room had a chill to it so I pulled a plain grey blanket around myself.

Sirius went to turn a light on. He played with the switch quite a bit. The light was burnt out. I hated the dark. He muttered inaudibly and went to turn up the heat. "It's going to be one cold dark night." He said as he turned back to me.

"I have a bit of money." I told him as I pulled it out of my pocket. "Professor Snape says it's not much, but it's a bit until I seen or was supposed to see him again." I told him.

Sirius looked at me then at a small table sitting in the far corner of the room. He walked over and picked up a menu. "Go down and pick some food up. Don't forget no one can ever know who you're with. Ask for another blanket too."

I left the room and went downstairs. The man was still there, but so was another. I didn't walk right over. I stayed on the staircase.

"That's brilliant, Professor Lupin."

The new man smiled weakly. He looked so tired. His voice was so hoarse when , he thanked the other man, Tom was his name apparently.

"Umm..." I said nervously from where I stood. I slowly walked over. "Did you call him professor? Do you teach at Hogwarts?" I asked quickly. I was so excited.

The man, Lupin, smiled and nodded until he turned to face me. It was like when Sirius stared at me.

"And you called yourself Lupin...do you know Sirius Black?" I was about to find out if Sirius had been honest with me.

"Of course I do. Best friends until...until that awful night." He said.

I sat down on a chair. "Can we talk?" I asked hopefully.

The owner of the hotel nodded to Professor Lupin before walking away to likely clean or welcome other guests.

"I'm Professor Lupin as I know you heard. Great hearing by the way." Professor Lupin mentioned with a smile.

"I'm supposed to be at Hogwarts. If you're a professor then why are you here?" I asked curiously.

"Er...I wasn't feeling well today. I figured I would take a couple days to myself, but you'll be needing to get to Hogwarts and you will..." Suddenly Remus went silent and stared straight at the staircase.

I turned to see what he was looking at. "Oh, umm...don't worry. That's my dog ah...Siren." I came up with a name on the spot. "He doesn't bite." _That I know of. _"He's really friendly. I'm Maybaleen by the way. Maybaleen Riddle." I held out my hand with a bright smile on my face, but Professor Lupin stood. He was about to go after Sirius when Sirius ran off at a super fast pace.

"Follow me please, Miss Riddle. You have to get to school. As a professor I wouldn't feel right not getting you there." He told me in a rush.

"My dog!" I said worriedly.

He said my name again. This time he was impatient. He didn't want to hear any buts. He wanted to get as far as he could from the dog.

"He's not dangerous!" I whined. "You know. You know, don't you?" I asked quietly.

Professor Lupin looked at me. He was obviously considering what to say. It was clear that he didn't want to say too much in case.

"You know who that dog is. You think he's dangerous." I said hurriedly

"You don't?" He asked. "That man helped kill thirteen people. C'mon Miss Riddle. You don't have to worry about him." He told me.

I frowned, but nodded and followed him. Where would Sirius go without me? This man, his best friend, thought he killed thirteen people! Sirius was my God father! I had to help him. I had to find away to help him, but first I would let Professor Lupin get me to school.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy you like this. I'm really enjoying writing this story, though I think I might have to watch the prisoner of azkaban again hahaha. Please keep reading. <strong>


	7. I hate snakes!

Remus...er Professor Lupin and I did quite a bit of walking. I was happy that he didn't lift his leg to have a pee during our walk. That would have been awkward. I didn't see us slowing down until we reached the school. When we did finally slow down it was in front of a castle. I'm not kidding either. The most lovely castle stood in front of us. Was this the school?

Professor Lupin stepped up to the gate in front of us. He retrieved his wand from his pocket. I reached for mine, but his hand went directly to mine to stop me. He tapped it twice on the gate and it slowly opened. I had such a magical feeling fill me as it opened.

Professor Lupin motioned for me to go through the gate. I sighed and went through. I knew only one thing. My world was about to change a lot more than it already had.

"Professor Lupin!" The head master greeted happily. "I was not expecting to see you back so soon." He said questioningly. "But I'm happy to see you took it into your hands to bring Miss Riddle." He said as he turned to face me.

"Hello Sir," I said politely. "I need to..."

"Be sorted. Of course my dear. That will be an unusal ceremony not quite like everyone elses, but it still has to take place." Professor Dumbledore grinned.

"I'll be in my room." Professor Lupin excused himself quickly.

I was about to stop him. Sirius! We had to talk about him. He had to know that he might not have taking part in any of those crimes! I hated leaving Sirius. I knew deep down that Sirius would never have left me behind, not if he had a choice.

As I followed Professor Dumbledore up staircases I became annoyed. Who would have known how annoying magic could be? The staircase kept moving on us!

"Lemon drops." Professor Dumbledore said when we reached a statue of goblins.

"Lemon drops?" I repeated.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a treat. He held it out for me to taste.

_"You're going to eat something Bellatrix gives you? I know you have seen her plenty, but who knows what she's giving you. Honestly, Maybaleen! Don't be so stupid!" _

"Ah...No thanks. I don't like lemons." I told him nervously.

He popped the candy into his mouth and headed upstairs. He really seemed to enjoy the candy. I had to stop denying myself treats! I followed him quickly.

We entered a room quickly. "Pheonix..." He said to a bright colored bird.

"Nadeen!" I exclaimed. I hadn't seen her in days. I suddenly became very worried. She was my first pet!

"Mr Potter took care of bringing her here." Professor Dumbledore informed me. "Now the sorting. This is our hat. Typically it would sing a song to all of the first years. Unfortunately you weren't here for the traditional ceremony so your sorting will be quick." He told me before explaining the four houses to me like my father had.

A hat would have sang to me? I didn't get a chance to say anything about that, because the hat was immediately placed on top of my head.

"What if I don't fit into any of the..."

_"Interesting one...Maybaleen eh? Hahaha. Riddle? Really? Do you think so? I'm not convinced. How much do you know? I wonder. I wish I could sit on your head and watch what happens throughout your school years. You're shy when you first meet someone I can tell, especially a hat. You definitely have your mother's intelligence. There's your father's bravery though. Hmm...Slytherin definitely wouldn't fit you. Wait maybe it would..._

My sorting would be quick would it? I wanted to take the hat off after ten minutes of listening to why I would be good in each house. That was fourty minutes of listening to all the houses! Even Professor Dumbledore was yawning as it continued.

Finally the hat shouted out, "SLYTHERIN!"

I took the hat off and threw it. "Sorry, but I was getting tired of him ranting." I said to the head master.

After picking up the ruffled hat and setting it on his desk, the head master led me to my common room. He explained that there were portraits, which would talk to me, how you weren't allowed out of your common room after curphew, how boys couldn't enter the girl's dormitory, and so on. I tried to listen to everything he said, but I was so tired.

I said the password, snakes, and was immediately allowed into my commonroom.

Draco Malfoy was the first person who noticed me. A grin flashed across his face. He ran up to me, which left a girl huffing behind him in jealousy.

"May...I mean Maybaleen." Draco said my full name apologetically. "You're a Slytherin!" He exclaimed. "Er...what's with that robe?" He asked in disgust as he saw the lion stitched into the chest of my robe.

I looked down at the robe. The lion had been the only thing I liked about this robe. "I like lions. I like animals." I explained as though that was good enough.

"Then get a robe with a snake on it." The girl said with her nose up in the air. "I'm Pansy Parkinson." She mentioned.

"I'm Maybaleen. I don't like snakes. Sorry." I told her before turning to Draco, who was staring at me open mouthed.

"You don't like snakes? You're Voldemort's daughter. You're a Slytherin. You don't like snakes?" Draco repeated his first question.

I shook my head quickly. "I can talk to snakes though." I informed him before I looked at one of the clocks in the common room. "It's a couple hours from curphew. I think I will take a walk around, check this place out." I told them, well more Draco, but Pansy was there listening.

"Would you mind a fellow Slytherin showing you around?" Draco asked hopefully.

I would have rathered Harry show me around. I really wanted to talk to him, but I was seperated into a different house. He had a different common room. Unless I bumped into him in this huge castle then I wouldn't be talking to him.

"Fine," I answered, a bit pesimistically. I wanted nothing to do with this Draco boy. I followed him out though.

The long robe I wore swept behind me as we exited the portrait. I ran right into my half brother or full brother or... I wanted to speak. I tried to speak, but all I could possibly do was stare at him.

"Slytherin?" He asked. I almost said that I was sorry, but he shrugged his shoulders. "We should talk later." He told me when Draco came out behind me. "Later." Harry said before walking off at a speedy pace.

I turned to Draco. He smiled at me. It was the first true smile I saw on his face. "My dad works with yours. We could make great friends." Draco informed me. "I know I'm three years older than you, but that only means I have so much to teach you." He smiled at me again.

I leaned in close to him. I knew the rumours going around about Father, even if I didn't know if they were true. "I have eleven years experience with a murderer. I don't need you." I whispered to him in hopes of scaring him off.

Draco didn't scatter though. He stayed by my side. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

I was hungry. I hadn't ate anything since the two bites of granolla bar Sirius gave me. I pretty much threatened this boy seconds before. There was no way I was eating anything from him.

"No thanks." I answered him simply.

"Maybaleen!" Ginny's cheerful voice suddenly exclaimed. "I was wondering if you'd be coming to Hogwarts. No one would tell us anything! Hey, why are you hanging with Malfoy?" She asked in confusion when she noticed him.

"He can't take a hint." I answered, not worried about upsetting Malfoy. "Honestly, Draco, go back to snogging your girlfriend." I laughed at him.

"Girlfriend?" He asked appauled.

"Patty...or wait, Paula was it? I don't know. Something like that." I told him before Ginny grabbed my arm and walked off with me in giggles.

I soon learned that Ginny had a big mouth. She was showing me every which way and explained everything in Hogwarts from top to bottom.

"These are fountains obviously. I wouldn't drink out of them. I mean, Malfoy has likely drank out of them. I don't want my mouth anywhere near something his mouth has been close to." We both laughed at that comment. "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. I'm sure you'll be sorted here so the password is..."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for considering giving someone this password who might not have been sorted." Came Professor Snape's cold voice. He then turned to me and said, "welcome to Slytherin, Miss Riddle."

Ginny's mouth shook. It almost fell open, but she held herself together. She couldn't let Professor Snape see the shocked expression that nearly covered her face.

"I'm your head of house. I want no foolishness. You're in my house and I will expect the best from you, Miss Riddle. If there's something you need to know I expect you to come to me."

I didn't like how Severus was speaking to me. He worked for my father. If I went to the head master I could ruin his whole career here and if I went to my father I could apparently have him killed. I was half tempted to do just that.

"Understood?" He asked.

"Understood." I smiled in away that would tell any intelligent person that I really didn't give a damn.

I watched him look down at me. His breathing slowed down. Maybe he did have some intelligence. He didn't mess with me anymore that minute. He simply said very well to each of us and walked away.

"You scare everyone!" Ginny clapped her hands together in excitement. "You're in Slytherin. Does that mean we can't talk?"

"You'll have to tell me that." I said as I looked around the hallway. "I don't know anything about this house or school thing." I told her.

"Typically Slytherins and Gryffindors don't get along." Ginny said and shrugged her shoulders. "We can change that though." She offered hopefully.

"Your mother won't like that." I reminded her.

Ginny shook her head. "No...probably not. She'll get over it though. I mean it would be pretty unfair if we didn't give you a chance. You might be You-know-who's daughter, but you're Maybaleen too."

_And Lily Potter's daughter._ I thought to myself, but didn't let her know this information. It was too much on me right now. How would she possibly react to it? I couldn't lose her. She was my first real friend. Sirius was apparently my God father. I loved my owl, but she was a pet not a human. Ginny was a fellow witch. Someone who cared to talk to me and hopefully get to know me when we actually managed to sit down and talk.

"So you're really his daughter?" She asked. Apparently we didn't have to sit down. She got straight to the point as soon as she thought the idle small talk had been enough.

I shrugged my shoulders unsurely.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. It just amazes me. He has a daughter nobody knew about! Will you tell me what it was like being raised by him?" Ginny asked curiously.

"He was a father figure." I answered, unsure how else to answer her question.

"Was he nice to you? Do you love him? Did he do special things with you like a Dad does?" She wasn't snoopy. She was only curious and I guess I couldn't blame her.

"He calls me precious. He bought me a swing set. We always spent time together. He seemed to care about me until..." I trailed off when I became nervous.

"Until what?" She asked practically jumping out of her shoes.

"Until I was accepted at Hogwarts. Everything changed then. He never told me I was a witch. He never said anything about this world. I guess I wasn't raised exactly normally, but yes, I love my father." I answered her question from earlier.

"Wow..." Was all Ginny managed to say.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that. I looked at my feet. She was obviously amazed by me. Did she still want to be friends? Maybe Draco would be the one to hang out with, even though I wasn't interested in getting to know him at all.

"I'm tired." I told her after a minute of silence.

"Oh," She said nervously. "Umm...Okay. If you need someone I'll be up for awhile. Good night." She said before I walked back to the Slytherin common room. On my way there I heard Ron and Harry talking. I hid behind a wall and listened.

"Why are you so interested in her?" I recognized Ron's voice. "Are you going to date your enemies daughter?" He laughed.

I gasped. Date me? Date me? I was his sister or half sister! We couldn't date. Was Harry interested in me? Oh Merlin. What could possibly happen next?


	8. Impossibilities

"We need answers!" Harry told me at last.

After I walked over, Ron had no choice but to leave us alone. Harry told him to and, even though it disgruntled him, I could tell Ron listened to his best friend.

We were now sitting alone in the owlery. Nadeen was hooting happily. I had been so afraid of what might have happened to her when I didn't grab her cage before running off on Mr. Weasley.

"What answers?" I asked quickly.

"For starters I think you should talk to Madam Pomfrey. She can make sure you are er...alright menta..." He trailed off. "Maybaleen, none of what you say makes any sense." He tried to cover what he was about to say poorly.

"You think I'm mental do you?" I stood up abruptly. "I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter and have to automatically be insane?" I was likely the first person other than my apparent God father to say my father's name without hesitation.

I was completely aggrivated. I almost walked out right then, but he apologized.

"I'm sorry, May." He said uncomfortably.

I stomped my foot as I turned back around. I pointed directly at him. "It's Maybaleen. How would you like it if I called you Hair? Have some decency please!" I snapped at him. I hated being called May. Only one person ever called me May.

"Ok, ok, but still...May...Ba...Leen. Would it really hurt you to go for a check up?" Harry asked me. He honestly sounded worried about me. He didn't give me a chance to answer him though. "No one has escaped from Azkaban ever. It's never been heard of. It's definitely impossible!"

"Impossible?" Came Draco Malfoy's voice. He walked in, not bothering to give us time to tell him to get lost. "I don't know what he's telling you about, but he can't possibly talk about something being impossible. He is the boy who survived the killing curse, which was taught to be one of the thee unforgivable curses and the only one you couldn't survive." Draco informed me with a glint in his eyes. "Really too bad I must add." He added looking down as though he was really hurt.

"SCRAM!" I yelled at Draco. I would tell you I had enough of him, but l'm sure you knew I was already feeling that way. I walked right up to him when he refused to obey my order. Right when I was about to scream again he lunged forward, grabbed on to me and was about to kiss me right on the lips when Harry pulled me back.

The look on Harry's face was different. Would he have been jealous of Draco Malfoy kissing me? I was his sister! He had to know everything!

"Aww...was I about to make a move on your girlfriend Potter?" Draco laughed.

Harry glared ice at him, but it didn't stop Draco from talking.

"Is that how you show respect to your beloved parents memory? By dating their murderer's daughter?" He asked with that ugly grin still on his face.

"It's none of your damn business how I choose to live my life." Harry answered him angrily. "We barely know Maybaleen. That's unless you met her at a death eater meetng." He added.

"Death eater?" I asked unsurely. I had no sweet clue what they were talking about now.

"That's a good question," Draco looked at Harry. "What's this er...death eater thing you mentined?" He asked as though confused.

"Those who work for your father are titled death eaters." Harry answered my question.

"Coworkers? Death eaters? How creative." I commented as I struggled to stiffle a yawn. "Rest assured, Harry, I've never seen Draco at my place, but I did see his father and mother." I informed him.

I had no hidden reason for doing this, but when Draco did leave I was relieved I did tell Harry that information.

"You're willing to blurt out who's a death eater just like that?" I could tell Harry was honesly amazed.

"I don't like the term death eater. Isn't it low to call people names?" I asked and heard Harry mumble about how I just didn't fit into Slytherin. "I don't fit into any house, not even my real home." I whispered as I looked at the floor.

Harry gently wrapped a reassuring arm around my shoulders. I really felt right around him. What if he wasn't my brother though? What if I just wanted so badly to believe I had someone? What if Sirius wasn't my Godfather?

"Now, as we were talking about..." Harry started talking again, but I interrupted him.

I normally wasn't a rude person. I didn't agree with butting in lines, cutting people off, or anything like that, but I had to say it all now.

"Sirius Black broke out of Azkaban! He was your father's best friend, but Harry, he wasn't your parent's secret keeper. He just wasn'..."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation." Came another voice that I knew, but apparently Harry didn't, because he mumbled, "you wouldn't be the first today."

Professor Lupin showed his face. He smiled at Harry, but kept his appearance professional. "I'm Professor Lupin. I'll be teaching you Defence against the dark arts." He introduced himself to Harry. "You two will have to finish this conversation later on. I need to speak with Miss Riddle." He looked at me when he said that.

I looked at Harry apologetically. I was angry. Who did this professor think he was? Well, he clearly wasn't a good person since he got me away from his ex friend rather quickly.

"I don't wanna go with you." I told him as I followed him.

"Then why are you following me?" He asked.

I could have scowled at him. This professor was going to drive me to insanity then Harry would be right about me losing my mind.

"You made me leave my poor puppy at home!" I exclaimed.

"_Your _and _poor _aren't the best words to describe Sirius." Remus said quietly before we reached the door to his classroom. He kindly let me enter ahead of him. I looked behind me as I entered. I didn't trust this man one bit. I hated him! Why did he leave Sirius behind? What did he have against him?

"Sirius is his own man. He always has been. Nobody gets to call him theirs. That's the way he wanted it to be after being born into his sort of...

"Family." I finished for him.

Professor Lupin's face took on a calm note. "He told you about his family?"

Though he looked calm, I could tell he wasn't relaxed in the least. This man had plenty on his mind. His best friend was locked away in prison for thirteen years for helping kill their other best friend. If it was my best friend I wouldn't be calm either. Of course I didn't have someone to call my best friend

"We talked about lots, but he was only blunt about his family." I answered.

"Sirius really showed his face? He wasn't just in his dog form? He actually talked to you?" Professor Lupin asked as though it just didn't make sense. "He was in prison. He escaped Azkaban and the first pretty young girl he sees he talks to?"

"Thank you for the compliment, but I don't think it had anything to do with prettiness." I told him. "He's quite old and I'm rather young." I reminded him.

"If only Padfoot heard that." Professor Lupin chuckled. After a minute of thinking about it I think he realized he had been called old too. He didn't say anything about it though. "Mr. Black missed out on thirteen years of life. He could still think a teenage boy." He mentioned. I know you're already nervous enough to be attending a magical school and this can't help but add to your stress, but it's important that you talk to us about what occured between you two when you met." He told me carefully.

"Us?" I asked. There was only him there other than me. Who else did I have to talk to about what happened?

"Mr. Black was blamed on several accounts of murder." He told me tiredly.

"Only thirteen." I corrected him.

_"Only?" _Remus asked. I could tell by his voice that he was wondering what the hell I was thinking. "Taking one person's life is too many. I hope you know that." He said worriedly.

I was tempted to tell him I wanted a lawyer if we were going to continue this conversation. I read about lawyers in novels one of Daddy's _death eater's _bought me. Nobody knew this, but I wanted to be a lawyer when I was older.

"Of course I know that!" I exclaimed. "I haven't killed anyone. I didn't see any corpses until I was at the hotel and my father showed up yet you dont put him in Azkaban."

Professor Lupin didn't continue that subject. He was digging for information on Sirius. Was he concerned?

"Can you do me a favour?" He finally asked tiredly.

"It depends on the favour." I wasn't going to say yes and do whatever this guy wanted before I knew.

He smiled at me then said, "I want you to keep the fact that you met Sirius quiet."

I looked at him confused. He told me minutes ago to talk to people about what occured with Sirius and now he wanted me to keep it quiet? Couldn't he make up his mind?

"You believe he's innocent. If that's true..."

"Peter betrayed the Potters not Sirius." I informed him.

"What? You know about Peter? Did he tell you the story of our lives?" Remus laughed.

"No. He had someone to talk to after thirteen years who would listen to him. He must have heard what you said at the hotel since he ran away." I told him.

"I meant that you should keep the fact that you met him on the low with other students. They're already scared enough and the same with their parents. Plus you're attending this school now. As they find out they're freaking out more. Just keep everything you found out a secret please." He said pleadingly.

I looked at him when his clock chimed. "I'll walk you to your common room. I don't want Filch catching you out here after curphew." He said and that was the end of that conversation.


End file.
